


Auditory

by orphan_account



Series: Sensory [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Demonstuck, Drabbles, I have no idea what I'm doing really, Multi, bluh bluh, formatting is hard, humans are demon hunters, this is just for fun, trolls are demons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is KARKAT VANTAS, and you wish that all of these shitty humans would just leave you alone. </p><p>Your name is DAVE STRIDER, and you’re almost certain that the new assistant at the radio station bleeds orange.  </p><p>Your name is VRISKA SERKET, and you need a new coat. Again. </p><p>Your name is JOHN EGBERT, and you just wanted a friend. </p><p>  <em>Auditory, a collection of Demonstuck drabbles.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. > Ascend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is written alongside [Visual](http://archiveofourown.org/works/993699). While [Auditory](http://archiveofourown.org/works/978290) is centered around day-to-day drabbles, [Visual](http://archiveofourown.org/works/993699) is plot-driven and may deviate chronologically.

** > Ascend **

VRISKA: Come on, Toreasnore! 

You bounce ahead a few steps before twirling around to face him. The boy is still a ways behind, struggling to wheel himself awkwardly up the slanted sidewalk. Heaving a dramatic sigh, you return to his side and take the handles of his wheelchair. 

VRISKA: Jeeeeeeeez, you’re too slow! It’s not polite to keep a lady w8ing like this!  
TAVROS: uHH, sORRY,  
VRISKA: Ugh, you always apologize! Just don’t do it again. Now, come on! 

With a quick shove, you propel the wheelchair (and the boy in it) forward. Tavros gives a cry of surprise as he’s almost thrown from the chair, and you frown. He’s surprisingly heavy, but you’re more than strong enough to push him. 

At your improved rate, the two of you arrive at the radio station three minutes faster than you would have. You insist that it was at least eight, but Tavros doesn’t believe you and you don’t feel like messing with him any more while his boss is watching. Well, maybe watching. You can’t actually tell where he’s looking with those stupid shades. 

VRISKA: Alright, I’ll 8e 8ack in the morning. Don’t leave without me this time!  
TAVROS: oKAY, sEE YOU LATER,, 

You toss the blonde in the shades a smirk as you leave, and he casually flips you off. 

Luckily, your own workplace isn’t far from the station, and you arrive not long after dropping Tavros off. Unlike Tavros’s boring position as DJ’s assistant, you’re a casino security guard with benefits. And by _with benefits_ , you obviously mean that you get paid way more because of your… talents. 

Your own boss is also waiting for you when you arrive, and he looks even more annoyed than usual. He immediately tells you not to bother changing into your security uniform, and you grin. It's already looking like an easy night.


	2. > Deal

** > Deal **

ROSE: Three of a kind.   
JADE: fucking hell!! D: 

Your name is ROSE LALONDE, and you are really good at poker.

Everyone at the table is starting to look frustrated, especially your companion. Jade is silently (and sometimes not so silently) fuming beside you.

You don’t understand why, though, she’s actually doing quite well. In fact, her pile of winnings is almost as large as yours, and she's only losing because she tends to bet too much and has a terrible poker face.

A flash of movement makes you glance up, and you catch a glint of cerulean eyes as a new dealer takes the previous one’s place. You have a bad feeling about this.

ROSE: Perhaps we should move to a new table.   
JADE: what? no way, i like this table! 

You are about to explain to her that she’s not going to like this table after the dealer starts making sure the two of you get the worst hands, but the cards are already being passed around. 

Just as you suspected, your hand is nothing but junk. From the look on Jade’s face, you suspect the same has occurred for her. 

Five terrible losses later and Jade is the one to suggest changing games. However, this time you decline. 

ROSE: Our games have clearly been rigged, but through no means that I have yet been able to discern.  
ROSE: Feel free to play on your own, but I would prefer to observe this phenomenon a bit longer.  
ROSE: I believe that we may have drawn our elusive prey from its hiding.

Jade catches on, and she gives you a knowing grin. 

JADE: hehehe okay, whatever you say!  
JADE: just call me over when youre ready :D

Jade skips off, and you turn your attention back to the table just in time to see the dealer’s eyes glitter. Her smile widens, and you smile in return. You don’t back down from a challenge that easily.


	3. > Break Heads

** > Break Heads **

You look down at the body at your feet. Yellow bloodstains litter the carpet and soak into your shoes, but you barely notice. The illusion had already been broken, and a pair of sharp horns protrude from the mess of black hair. 

Your wipe the blood from your hammer onto the crumpled figure’s shirt, but you don’t bother trying to clean much more. It’s not your job anyways. Someone else in SBURB will take care of the cleaning. 

Your name is JOHN EGBERT, and you hunt demons sometimes. 

You’re hardly a full-time member of SBURB, but they call you sometimes when they have a particularly difficult case. You have a talent for getting into and out of places that others can’t, and it’s served you well over the years. 

You give the news to your PROSPIT leader (seriously, what’s up with all these acronyms, and why does nobody know what they stand for?), and he tells you that a sweep crew will be over shortly. Good work. You’ve done your planet a great service. Go home and relax. You’ve earned it. 

You doubt that you could relax. You’re still tense, fingers gripping the hammer like a lifeline, and you probably have enough adrenaline pumping through you to give an elephant a heart attack. 

You decide to head home anyways. You promised Jade that you would be home by five, and she’d give you hell if you weren’t.

There’s someone at the bus stop as you pass, a small man in a plain grey uniform. He looks at you as you walk by, and his scowl deepens. 

KARKAT: HAVE YOU BEEN PAINTING OR SOMETHING? YOU LOOK LIKE YOU JUST GOT IN A FIGHT WITH A FUCKING HOTDOG. 

You look down, remembering the splatters of mustard across your shirt, and wince.

JOHN: haha, oh, this?    
JOHN: this was... umm...  
JOHN: shenanigans.  
KARKAT: APPARENTLY. 

You shrug, and he returns to sitting on the bench with his arms folded, staring intently into the darkness across the street. You resume your trekk home, and you give a glance at your watch. 4:02. 

The buses haven’t even started running yet.


	4. > Drop

**> Drop **

DAVE: with that were back from a commercial break   
DAVE: and im just sitting here wondering what the hell you all are still doing up at this ungodly hour   
DAVE: seriously get some fucking sleep   
DAVE: oh who am i kidding you guys are in college youre practically nocturnal already  
DAVE: anyways heres some shit i mixed up earlier from a couple of disney movies 

You put the track on and switch the mic off for a minute. Spinning around in your chair, you catch a glimpse of the new assistant. The boy has discarded his wheelchair and is standing in the back sorting CDs. Apparently he’s physically capable of walking on those bio-legs of his, but they’re delicate and can’t take prolonged strain. 

The song ends faster than you’d like, and you flip the mic on just in time.

DAVE: first caller that names all the movies i used for that one gets a free highfive from dj stridenasty himself  
DAVE: and maybe one from nitram too if he can work up the courage  
DAVE: dont give me that look i was just kidding dude youre the toughest bull in the barn i promise  
DAVE: seriously ladies and gents nitram has the best shoulders ive ever seen  
DAVE: i mean damn  
DAVE: he could wrestle a bear  
DAVE: you think you could take a bear nitram  
TAVROS: uHH, nO, i DON’T THINK SO,  
DAVE: you heard him  
DAVE: nitram can totally take a bear  
DAVE: first caller that has a bear for nitram to wrestle gets their pick from my private CD collection  
DAVE: thats some choice shit right there 

The bell on the door rings, and you glance up. The girl is leaning against the door frame, smirk still plastered on her face. You’re about to turn back and ignore her, but then you spot the nervous sophomore that takes over your shift standing awkwardly behind her.

DAVE: oh shit theres nitrams ride  
DAVE: punctual as ever  
DAVE: i guess that means our shows all over for the night  
DAVE: tune in tomorrow at eight o clock to hear nitram get mauled by a bear  
DAVE: heres some jams so go the fuck to sleep  
DAVE: remember dogs are not allowed in the dog park  
DAVE: peace out


	5. > Listen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a crackpairing, but I like pale Kanaya/Eridan...

**> Listen**

Eridan rests his forehead against the old table dejectedly. He has clearly made himself at home, even though this was supposed to be a brief visit. He even dropped his illusion, and you can clearly see brilliant orange horns jutting from his greased black hair. You return your eyes to your book, skimming absently as the words fail to keep your attention. 

ERIDAN: im serious kan i hate her so much   
ERIDAN: like howw did i use to pity her shes fuckin insane   
ERIDAN: shes just so happy all the time its like she doesnt evven realize shes a demon or somefin  
ERIDAN: dealin wwith her is torture i swwear 

Your name is KANAYA MARYAM, and you have the most melodramatic moirail that could possibly exist. 

KANAYA: Perhaps If You Were To Simply Try To See Things From Her Perspective You Could-   
ERIDAN: no wway   
ERIDAN: shes so glubbin giddy all the time its impossible    
ERIDAN: i think she barfs rainbowws    
ERIDAN: and you knoww me    
ERIDAN: im not happy like that    
KANAYA: I Am Indeed Aware Of This    
KANAYA: Though I Stand By My Reasoning    
KANAYA: Try To Understand Her A Little More And I Think That It Would Benefit You As A Person   
KANAYA: Or At Least Make You Less Angry    
ERIDAN: i disagree   
ERIDAN: i think it wwould make me much more angry 

You sigh, reading the same line for the third time as you try to focus on the words. This is close to becoming a full-on feelings jam, and you aren’t sure your pile of fabrics can fit two people.

KANAYA: Your Histrionics Are Winning You No Sympathy From Me Eridan   
KANAYA: You Cant Continue To Wallow In Your Hatred From Afar And You Cant Expect Feferi To Either   
KANAYA: The Two Of You Need To Work Your Feelings Out Properly And Decide On A Quadrant Unless You Want Sollux Or I To Auspicise Between The Two Of You Again   
ERIDAN: oh cod no   
ERIDAN: anyfin but that  
ERIDAN: you havve no idea howw awwful that guy is at bein an auspice   
ERIDAN: and youre wway better as a moirail anywway

An amused smile tugs at your fangs as you turn the page.


	6. > Order

**> Order**

You stare challengingly at the bouncer, and he begins to visibly sweat. 

EQUIUS: D--> I suppose that I could allow you to gain entrance.   
EQUIUS: D--> However, I must e%plicitly request that you and your guest behave yourselves while inside.   
JADE: of course! we wouldnt dare cause trouble, would we?   
DAVE: no way   
DAVE: im the king of not causing trouble   
DAVE: get me a pair of big feathered wings and you might mistake me for an angel   
JADE: oh please, the only thing anybody would mistake you for is a feathery asshole! 

The bouncer looks confused, and he’s starting to sweat some more, so you decide to just go ahead inside. 

Once you're through the doors, though, your confidence starts to falter. The Veil is infamous for being a hangout for demons, and you can practically feel how unnatural everyone is. On their own they would be unnoticeable, but together their features are amplified. The bartender’s teeth are as sharp as a piranha’s. You notice that the man he’s serving has two-colored shoes. And the guy in the facepaint… well, that one would stand out anywhere, but he’s even more obvious when surrounded by other strange people. 

DAVE: cmon jade lets get us a drink and scope this shit out 

Dave leads you up to the bar, and you sit down next to the two-colored-shoes guy. He barely glances at you, but from this angle you notice that his glasses are tinted red and blue. 

ERIDAN: wwhat do you twwo wwant   
DAVE: gimme an apple juice and some vodka  
ERIDAN: does this look like a fruit stand   
ERIDAN: wwe dont havve apple juice fucknuts   
DAVE: what   
DAVE: fuck this   
DAVE: what the hell kind of bar doesnt have aj   
ERIDAN: any fuckin respectable one thats wwhat kind   
DAVE: fine   
DAVE: just get me the vodka   
ERIDAN: that ivve got   
ERIDAN: wwhat kind   
DAVE: whatever has the weirdest label on it   
DAVE: jade what do you want   
JADE: huh?   
JADE: oh! umm... just some water would be good!   
ERIDAN: fine   
ERIDAN: one wwater and one wweird shit comin up 


	7. > Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took me forever to figure out how to make Nepeta's quirk actually work ^^;

**> Play**

NEPETA: :33 < *ac pounces on the unsuspecting dragoness!*   
TEREZI: *GC RO4RS 4T YOUR S1LLY 4NT1CS*   
TEREZI: *SH3 GROWLS 1N 4 NOBL3 4ND 3L3G4NT F4SH1ON 4ND 4SKS WH4T YOU TH1NK YOUR3 DO1NG*  
NEPETA: :33 < *ac paws at the dragoness’s tail*   
NEPETA: :33 < *she also admits that she is rather bored* 

You are sprawled over Terezi’s shoulder, leaning most of your weight on the scrawny girl. She shrugs you off, and you pout. 

TEREZI: W3LL TH3N YOU SHOULD PROB4BLY DO YOUR JOB   
TEREZI: 1 M34N, *TH3 DR4GON SUGG3STS*   
TEREZI: *M1GHT1LY* >:]

You giggle. Terezi roleplays with you while on your shifts sometimes, but she always gets out of character. You don’t mind, though! It’s still very fun. 

You follow her for a little while. The zoo is dark, but neither of you have a problem with the darkness. Being a demon can have its perks, you suppose, and night vision is one of them. Assuming you have vision in the first place, of course. 

NEPETA: :33 < its so boring every day! :((   
NEPETA: :33 < nothing ever happens   
TEREZI: TH4T M34NS W3R3 DO1NG OUR JOB W3LL   
TEREZI: NOTH1NG 1S SUPPOS3D TO H4PP3N 4ND W3 K33P 1T TH4T W4Y   
NEPETA: :33 < purrhaps youre right   
NEPETA: :33 < but that doesnt make it any less boring  
NEPETA: :33 < i f33l sorry fur the animals here, they must be even more bored than us! 

You give Terezi a sideways glance, but she preempts you before you can even ask. 

TEREZI: NO, N3P3T4, YOU C4NT GO PL4Y W1TH TH3 T1G3RS.   
NEPETA: :33 < purrlease?   
TEREZI: *TH3 M4SS1V3 4ND GLOR1OUS DR4GON SH4K3S H3R M1GHTY H34D NO*  
NEPETA: XPO < blaaaah!   
NEPETA: :33 < so lame!   
TEREZI: 1M NOT L4M3, 1M JUST TRY1NG TO NOT G3T US BOTH F1R3D 4G41N!   
NEPETA: :33 < *ac looks pleadingly at gc and purromises that she wont get her furriend fired!*   
TEREZI: TH4TS WH4T YOU S41D L4ST T1M3. DO YOU R3M3MB3R WH4T H4PP3N3D L4ST T1M3? B3C4US3 1 DO.   
NEPETA: :33 < :((   
TEREZI: W3 4LMOST GOT 4RR3ST3D.  
NEPETA: :33 < i said i was sorry!!   
TEREZI: YOU 4T3 TH3 P34COCKS. 

You remember. They didn't even taste very good. Their feathers were really pretty, though.


	8. > Note

**> Note **

You take the cell phone from off the desk, frowning. It’s a new model, one of those smartphones that the spoiled rich kids have. You briefly consider pocketing it out of spite, but your CHIVALROUS NATURE forces you to instead pull a scrap of paper from your pocket. You steal a pen from the teacher’s desk and scribble a brief note. 

HEY DUMBASS.   
I KNOW THAT YOU WERE PROBABLY DROPPED ON YOUR HEAD AS A CHILD, BUT THAT IS NO EXCUSE FOR DOING SOMETHING AS MORONIC AS LEAVING YOUR PHONE JUST SITTING THERE ON THE DESK.  
A LESSER PERSON WOULD HAVE SIMPLY TAKEN IT. HOWEVER, BEING THE KIND AND BENEVOLENT PERSON THAT I AM, I AM CHOOSING INSTEAD TO TURN IT IN TO THE FRONT OFFICE.  


You read once over your note. Then, you glance at the phone once again. On a whim, you turn it on. There isn't even a password. What an absolute moron.

Inspired, you add to the note further.

AND YOU DON’T EVEN HAVE A PASSWORD? WAY TO BE FUCKING SAFE. NOT THAT I LOOKED AT ANY OF YOUR SHIT. I JUST WAS GOING TO SEE IF IT HAD YOUR NAME.

Thank god Sollux showed you a little bit about how to work smartphones. In the settings, you find that the device is named “jades phone!!” and brilliantly deduce the first name of the cell phone’s owner.

WHICH IT DOES, BY THE WAY.  
NEXT TIME DON’T BE SUCH A GODDAMN SPACE CADET AND ACTUALLY TAKE CARE OF YOUR BELONGINGS FOR ONCE. 

Finally, you are satisfied. You leave the note tucked in the desk, where hopefully it will reach its intended recipient. Knowing high-school students, though, it could easily end up floating around the school for a couple of weeks. Especially since, as you just realized, looking in the phone for the girl’s name was probably illegal somehow. Human laws sure are weird.

In a moment of weakness, you consider ripping the note up and leaving it in the trash. But it felt good to write, to finally speak your mind to one of these shitty human brats that you’re forced to clean up after day in and day out. 

Your name is KARKAT VANTAS, and being a high school janitor sort of sucks sometimes.


	9. > Flush

**> Flush**

FEFERI: Would you care for anot)(er drink? 

The voice in your ear makes you jump a little bit and you glance up to the smiling face of your moirail. 

SOLLUX: that would actually be pretty niice.    
SOLLUX: thank2 FF.

You see Aradia’s eyebrow raise in amusement as Feferi whisks off. You just frown a bit in response. It’s only been a couple of weeks since you and Feferi became moirails, and you’re still not totally used to it yet. Or the looks that Aradia keeps giving you.

SOLLUX: what are you lookiing at?   
ARADIA: nothing!    
ARADIA: i just think you two are cute is all    
SOLLUX: oh my god youre not goiing two 2tart thii2 2hiit are you?   
ARADIA: what do you mean?    
SOLLUX: treatiing me and FF liike were mate2priit2 or 2omethiing.   
SOLLUX: KK already ha2 u2 pegged a2 a redrom plea2e dont tell me youre doiing the 2ame.   
SOLLUX: were ju2t moiiraiil2 that2 iit.    
ARADIA: i know    
ARADIA: i just think that you two make good moirails for eachother    
ARADIA: im sorry i didnt mean to be insensitive    
SOLLUX: iit2 fiine.   
SOLLUX: fuck nevermiind ii dont know why ii brought iit up.

Fortunately, at that moment Feferi reappears with another drink, which you attack the moment she sets it in front of you. Two humans had been occupying the bar with you last night and you were too anxious to drink, so you plan on making up for it as soon and as quickly as possible. 

Aradia is still on her first drink, though you can sympathize. Alcohol is apparently more potent to a demon’s systems (or humans are just more okay with having absolutely no control over their mental functions, you’re not really sure), and while you’ve had some practice getting used to it, Aradia isn’t nearly as frequent a visitor to The Veil as you are. 

She makes a face after taking another sip, then catches your eye as you stare at her. You don’t know if she can see where you’re looking through your glasses, but you look down at your drink anyways. Aradia giggles, and your scowl deepens even as your ears heat up.  


	10. > Respond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternatively titled "Adventures in Formatting: Part Two"

**> Respond**

**|Pesterlog|**  
 **\-- tentacleTherapist** **[TT]** **began pestering grimAuxiliarix** **[GA]** **at 1:13 --**

TT: It has come to my attention that you, grimAuxiliarix, run and maintain a blog dedicated to the reading and review of novels, especially those of questionable quality that are pertaining to a particular brand of supernatual entity.   
TT: That is, you blog about trashy vampire novels.   
TT: ...  
TT: Upon consideration, I realize that I should probably have attempted to initiate this conversation at a more reasonable hour.   
TT: I forget that not everyone shares my own nocturnal tendencies.  
GA: No I Am Awake   
GA: That Is   
GA: I Was Recently Awakened   
GA: I Am Not Normally Awake During The Night  
TT: In that case, I apologize for bothering you at an inconvenient time.  
GA: It Is Not Your Fault   
GA: However I Cant Help But Wonder   
GA: Why Is A Mysterious Person Who Apparently Knows And Presumably Has Read My Blog Is Pestering Me At One In The Morning Pertaining To Topics Written About In Said Blog  
GA: Though I Must Admit That Your Chumhandle Looks Familiar  
TT: Oh, I haven’t introduced myself yet.   
TT: I am the author of one of the aforementioned trashy vampire novels that you recently wrote a review of.  
TT: My chumhandle is also my pseudonym, which is likely why it seems familiar.   
GA: I See   
GA: I Remember Now   
GA: And I Suppose That You Have Contacted Me To Insist That I Remove A Scathing Comment   
GA: Or Perhaps Alter My Post To Lend Your Work In A More Favorable Light   
GA: I Can Tell You Now That These Things Are Not Going To Happen   
TT: Please do not mistake my intentions.   
TT: The last thing I want is for you to change your review.   
TT: I actually like it quite a bit.   
GA: Really   
GA: That Is Good To Hear I Guess   
GA: Though My Reviews Are Almost Always Negative   
TT: As I have gathered.   
TT: Still, the accuracy with which you attack works is quite remarkable.   
TT: I simply wished to commend you for your abilities as a trashy vampire novel critic.   
TT: And possibly discuss some finer points that you mentioned briefly in your post.   
TT: At least, as long as you aren’t busy or anything.  
GA: Thank You  
GA: And I Am Not Currently Preoccupied   
TT: Excellent.


	11. > Anticipate

**> Anticipate **

You attempt to climb the stairs as you pull your hoodie off, cursing as the fabric snags your glasses and messes up your hair even more. You stumble into the bathroom and grab the brush, running it through your hair frantically. 

Taming it to resemble a slightly less tangled whirlwind, you retreat back into your room. Your cousin Jade is there already, probably still throwing a fit about that guy who found her phone yesterday. You’re a bit too preoccupied to care at the moment, though. 

JADE: whats the hurry??   
JOHN: can’t talk, need to find socks. 

You dig through your drawers. 

JADE: oh!! isnt your date with dave today? :D    
JOHN: it isn’t a date! it’s just hanging out!    
JADE: at a nice restaurant    
JADE: in the late evening    
JADE: well-dressed and candle-lit :B   
JOHN: oh my gooood jade no!    
JOHN: dave is like my best bro. this isn’t a date.    
JOHN: now, where is my good shirt? 

You manage to dress yourself properly enough, and Jade wishes you luck. Can’t she see that this totally isn’t a date? It’s just two bros hanging out, having an ironic and totally straight fancy dinner, which you will ironically pay for, followed by a totally ironic viewing of an unironically awesome movie. 

Dave is, of course, about ten minutes late. You find yourself becoming more and more jittery as you wait in the car outside of his apartment. Nervous? Not you. 

DAVE: sorry bout that    
DAVE: bro decided he wanted to strife as i was leaving    
DAVE: nothing i couldnt handle though    
JOHN: haha it’s okay!    
JOHN: get in, we’ve got just enough time to eat.    
DAVE: just enough time    
DAVE: what are you planning egbert    
JOHN: nothing!    
JOHN: (hehehehehehehehe)    
DAVE: it had better not be one of your shitty movies again    
DAVE: i swear to god if you drag me to the great gatsby i will ditch you    
JOHN: no way! stuff like that is rose’s turf.    
JOHN: i was going to drag you to fast and furious 6 instead!   
DAVE: you know me too well egbert 


	12. > Space Out

**> Space Out**

You wander over to Kanaya, sweeping your eyes across her screen. Blocks of jade and lavender text cover her monitor. 

GAMZEE: yOu StIlL gEtTiNg YoUr MoThErFuCkInG cHaT oN wItH yOuR wIcKeD pUrPlE sIs?   
KANAYA: Yes I Am   
KANAYA: And I Would Appreciate It If You Did Not Eavesdrop On Our Conversation   
GAMZEE: rIgHt, RiGhT.   
GAMZEE: gOtTa ReSpEcT a MoThErFuCkEr’S pRiVaCy.   
KANAYA: That Would Be Nice   
GAMZEE: jUsT wAnTeD tO sAy ThAt It’S nIcE tO sEe A sIsTeR aLl Up AnD mAkInG fRiEnDs.   
KANAYA: We Are Hardly Friends   
KARKAT: OH PLEASE, YOU AND YOUR MYSTERY FRIEND HAVE BEEN TALKING NONSTOP FOR THE PAST THREE DAYS.  
KARKAT: IT’S SICKENING. 

You both turn to see Karkat poking his fluffy head out from his bedroom door. None of you are wearing your illusions, seeing as it’s the middle of the day and all of the curtains are drawn. Karkat is scowling, as usual, but you feel a calming warmth when you see him. You feel a sloppy grin appear on your face. 

GAMZEE: fRiEnDsHiP iS a BeAuTiFuL eMoTiOn.   
GAMZEE: iT's A mOtHeRfUcKiNg BeAuTiFuL mIrAcLe.  
KARKAT: FRIENDSHIP ISN’T AN EMOTION, YOU SHITPANNED MORON.   
KARKAT: IT ISN’T ANYTHING AT ALL. A DISEASE AT BEST. IT’S UNPLEASANT AND AWFUL AND IT ONLY INFECTS STUPID TROLLDEMONS WHO DON’T KNOW ANY BETTER.   
KANAYA: Actually I Agree With Gamzee   
KANAYA: Friendship Is Indeed A Pleasurable Emotion 

You take a sip of Faygo and listen to Karkat and Kanaya argue. You sometimes wish that your nubby-horned bro would get his chill on a bit more, but all that rage in such a small body is a miracle that you don’t want to tamper with. 

Karkat seems to concede defeat, and he glances at his watch. Behind him, the glowing numbers of the digital clock reads 7:41. What makes them glow? Who told them to glow like that? You start to space out and almost miss what Karkat says. 

KARKAT: GAMZEE, YOUR SHIFT STARTS IN AN HOUR. GO PUT ON YOUR ILLUSION AND CLEAN YOURSELF UP.   
GAMZEE: yOu GoT iT, pAlEbRo. 

You have no idea what you’d do without your best friend. 

Meandering over to the apartment’s bathroom, you dutifully work to remove your clown makeup. It saddens and angers you to take it off, but you’ll do it if your friends insist. Which they do. Strongly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of explanation: all of the trolldemons live in groups of three, usually in an apartment of some kind.   
> Also, Gamzee works at a bakery, in case anybody was wondering.


	13. > Suspect

**> Suspect**

You pull the device free from the bag, turning it over in your hands a couple of times. It takes you a moment to realize what it is, though this doesn’t make you any less confused. 

DAVE: hey nitram   
DAVE: im not one to judge or anything but   
DAVE: do you make a habit of carrying around a floodlight 

A stumble and a crash, and Nitram is at your side. He looks even more nervous than usual, and he’s avoiding your eyes. The boy takes the portable lamp and stuffs it back into his bag quickly. 

TAVROS: uHH, yEAH, tHAT’S,,   
TAVROS: mY MOI− I MEAN, mY ROOMMATE, vRISKA, sHE INSISTS THAT I CARRY IT,   
TAVROS: jUST IN CASE I HAVE TO GO HOME ALONE,   
DAVE: thats pretty weird dude 

Tavros just shrugs. He’s still not looking at you, and he swallows nervously. When you’d spotted the floodlight in his bag you’d just been curious, but now you find yourself growing suspicious. 

But there’s no way this kid could be doing anything weird. He’s probably just got something to do after work. Like helping out at a play. Or coal-mining. You’re no expert on various devices of illumination, but that floodlight looked pretty legit. 

Yeah, there’s no way that’s not suspicious. Your rather eventful life has instilled in you a healthy paranoia, and you don’t just let things like that go uninvestigated.

Tavros has gone back to stacking the CDs, but he’s taken the backpack with him this time. There’s no way you can investigate it now, and from the way he was acting you probably won’t get a crack at his bag anytime soon. 

DAVE: yo nitram what time is it   
TAVROS: iT’S ALMOST THREE,   
DAVE: dont you get off early today   
TAVROS: uHH, tHAT’S RIGHT, i FORGOT,   
DAVE: shit tav you get to leave an hour early and you forget about it  
DAVE: you should be excited to get out of here  
DAVE: i guess i dont abuse you enough   
TAVROS: uMM, i THINK THAT ISN’T TRUE,   
TAVROS: aND I WOULD ACTUALLY APPRECIATE IT IF YOU ABUSED ME LESS, oR NOT AT ALL,   
DAVE: nonsense   
DAVE: it builds character   
DAVE: now get back to stacking cds while i get a coke 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured it's about time interesting things started happening. I might start rolling out chapters that actually pass 400 words now! Don't quote me on that, though.
> 
> Also, I've officially run out of buffer stuff and I've got scholarship essays to work on, so updates will come out slower. Not _too_ slow, just slower than before.


	14. > Remember

**> Remember **

_Brilliant green flames._

_White armor and tearing claws._

_Skin the color of gunmetal._

_Blood like red candy._

_A name._

Karkat Vantas. 

Your name is JADE HARLEY, and seven years after the event you still have nightmares about summoning a demon. 

It was an accident, of course. You didn’t even know demons existed. It was just an experiment with a broken transportalizer. You’d just been tinkering around, never expecting it to actually work. But when you turned the transportalizer on, you knew instantly that something was happening that was beyond your control. 

You don’t remember much of what happened. You didn’t know how to control him, so the demon escaped into the jungle. You were terrified, and a couple of careless Google searches later you were arrested and subsequently recruited by SBURB. That was the last time you saw your island. 

You still don’t know what happened to the demon, but you have a feeling that he’s off that island. Only sea-trolldemons can swim, you know this, and there’s no other way to get off except by air, but you know that he’s out there somewhere. 

John knows what you mean. He says that he feels the same way. He knows that the demon that he summoned is alive, that she’s nearby. 

You roll over and glance at him asleep on the other side of the room. 

JADE: hey john....  
JADE: are you awake? 

There’s nothing but silence for a moment, but then your cousin rolls over. 

JOHN: yeah. what is it?   
JADE: do you still think about her? 

John is quiet for a while longer. He knows who you mean, though. He’s just thinking. 

JOHN: yeah. sometimes.   
JOHN: why?   
JADE: just wondering.  
JADE: do you ever want to meet her?   
JOHN: meet her?   
JADE: yep!   
JADE: like   
JADE: see what shes doing   
JOHN: ...   
JOHN: it’s our job to hunt demons, jade. not feel bad for them.   
JADE: i know!!   
JADE: but do you?  
JOHN: well...  
JOHN: i guess sometimes, yes.   
JADE: hehehe me too   
JADE: you can go back to sleep now  
JADE: sorry for waking you up 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: I've decided to divide this into two separate stories. [Auditory](http://archiveofourown.org/works/978290). will be drabbles with no plot and little correlation to the other, while [Visual](http://archiveofourown.org/works/993699) will be plot-driven. 
> 
> Sorry for being so slow, I've basically just been fretting about whether or not to actually split it up and how it'll work.
> 
> EDIT: I'm going to be focusing on [Visual](http://archiveofourown.org/works/993699) for a little while, but if anybody wants another drabble anytime soon just let me know which character to center it on and I'll see what I can do.


	15. > Serve

**> Serve**

The doorbell jingles, and you look up. People don’t normally come in during your shift, and you give the human a sloppy smile in greeting. He looks tired, but he smiles in return, and you slide over to the register. 

Your name is GAMZEE MAKARA, and while you’re NOT GOOD AT MANY JOBS, you can do this one. 

GAMZEE: hEy My WiCkEd BrOtHeR, wHaT cAn I bE aLl Up AnD sErViNg YoU?   
JOHN: i’d just like some coffee, please.   
JOHN: something strong.  
GAMZEE: aLrIgHt BrO.   
GAMZEE: SoMeThInG wIcKeD sTrOnG fOr My TiReD fRiEnD hErE. 

You turn around, still muttering to yourself a bit. Something strong? What is strong? You remember that Equius likes his coffee strong, and you remember how to make his coffee. Maybe this human would like it the same way. 

A minute or two later, he gives you some money and you hand him the cup of coffee. You give him a container of milk as well. 

GAMZEE: tHaT’s WhAt My PaL eQuIuS dRiNkS.   
GAMZEE: He LiKeS mIlK iN iT sOmEtImEs.   
GAMZEE: yOu MiGhT wAnT sOmE tOo.   
JOHN: oh, thanks! 

You lean against the counter, folding your arms and resting on your elbows as you watch the human sit down in a secluded corner of the bakery. He’s the only customer right now, and you can hear his breathing from across the room. 

A cough and a splutter later, the human adds some milk to the coffee. He glances over at you, and you grin sharply. 

GAMZEE: i MoThErFuCkIn ToLd YoU, iT’s CrAzY sTrOnG.   
JOHN: haha yeah, i guess you were right. 

The oven dings in the back, and you glance over your shoulder. That means that something has finished baking. You wonder if you put something in the oven. 

A bit of investigation reveals a fresh batch of muffins that you don’t even remember making. You’re in the middle of pondering this new miracle when the human behind you clears his throat. You didn’t notice him get up, but he’s eyeing the muffins in your hand. 

JOHN: hey, could I get one of those too?   
JOHN: i could use a pick me up right about now.   
GAMZEE: oF fUcKiN cOuRsE. 

You wrap a muffin in a napkin and hand it to the human. 

GAMZEE: bE mOtHeRfUcKiNg CaReFuL tHeRe.   
GAMZEE: It’S hOt :o)   
JOHN: right.   
JOHN: thank you! 

He gives you a few coins, which you don’t bother counting. You give the human a wave as he leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who's back
> 
> ~~guess who's never written Gamzee before~~


End file.
